


Loser

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby goes home and tags Josh in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Red Haven's on Fire.

When Sam loses the election, Toby goes home and tags Josh in. He arrives in California that night. He takes a cab to the hotel, and, without the President's motorcade, Josh makes the trip in record time instead of making the late night news.

The hotel is quiet -- it's not a name brand and a little out of the way. Sam didn't want to commit to an apartment, and Josh wonders now if that wasn't a jinx. Sam won't blame anything but himself.

Josh checks the bar, except he's not looking for Toby -- or himself. He gets on the elevator, then off again, because he doesn't know where to go. He doesn't know where Sam is, and that's something Josh hasn't felt in a long time.

Sam is waiting in shirtsleeves on the fifth floor.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Josh explains. "But I didn't know the room number, and the girl at the desk insisted she phone up. Just in case, she said. Like she didn't know that I was someone you needed to be with tonight."

"She didn't know, Josh." Sam hugs with both arms, and none of that phony backslapping. Maybe that's why Sam didn't get elected. "Donna called," he tells him. Sam leads them into the room, his hand low on Josh's back. His keycard works on the first try.

"So you already knew."

"I already knew."


End file.
